


okay

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Except Dan is enby, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're halfway through a Studio Ghibli marathon when he blurts out, "I'm nonbinary".</p><p>(aka the self indulgent enby Dan coming out drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this was how my boyfriend had reacted.
> 
> don't ask

They lay in bed halfway through a Studio Ghibli marathon. Dan had searched many ways of telling Phil about it, but in the end he figured a laid back film watching session would be the best time to do it. Maybe because they were close, and it made him feel more secure about how his boyfriend would react; maybe because Phil was only half awake and wouldn’t have the energy to argue or be angry at him. Deep down, he didn’t actually think Phil would be pissed off, but the insecurity that came with coming out didn’t let him be rational.

“Phil?” Dan called, nudging his shoulder. He got only a low groan in response. “Look at me, it’s serious,” he whined.

After a good half minute of rubbing his eyes, Phil turned so he’d be looking at him - and Dan had forgotten how vulnerable he felt under that stare, those bright blue eyes which could look so threatening under the right circumstances.

He figured it’d be best to just get the words out of the way, before he got too anxious and gave up. “I’m nonbinary,” Dan blurted out.

And he had no idea what he was expecting Phil to do when he came out; a hug? A kiss? A lot of questions, most likely; but he definitely wasn’t expecting the way Phil shrugged and said “okay”.

“What?” Dan choked. He looked a mix of pleased and incredulous. His voice sounded high-pitched and shocked.

“I said okay,” Phil reiterated.

“But, like, you get it? Like, I’m telling you that I’m not really a dude, but also,” he stuttered.

“You’re not really a girl,” Phil completed. He rolled his eyes. “Did you expect me to break up with you? Tell you it could be a phase? Come on, I’m not that kind of person, you know it.”

They fell into silence, Dan still mulling over how Phil had reacted, Phil trying to figure out how Dan could’ve ever expected otherwise from him. Neither dared to talk before Phil finally spoke up.

“Do you want, uh, a different name?” Dan smiled but shook his head. “Pronouns?”

“Not really, no. I mean, I’m still exploring and stuff. I’ll tell you if I wanna change.”

Phil nodded. He watched as Dan relaxed and let his head fall on his shoulder, moving slightly with every rise of Phil’s chest.

“Can I still call you my boyfriend?” He asked.

Dan grinned. “Yeah. But,”

“But?”

“I would prefer fiancé.”

“Alright,” Phil giggled. “We’re almost done with Totoro, by the way. Spirited Away or Howl’s next?”

Dan shifted under the duvet, making himself comfortable and getting the popcorn from the bedside table. “Howl’s. As long as you don’t make the Howell’s moving castle joke. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter dot com slash kaonashidan


End file.
